Metatron (Clockverse)
Metatron is the first Angel to be created by God after the Archangels making her the eldest Angel. She is hailed by her fellow angels as the most powerful angel to ever exist. Metatron was one of the people God had considered to take the throne of Heaven should he ever retire. Metatron is a Seraph and the older twin sister of Samael. She was also the creator and transcriber of the Word of God. Metatron remained neutral during the Holy War and preferred to keep as many innocent beings out of it. After the Holy War, Heaven entered the Civil War and she took no part in it instead of writing down God’s Word. After the Holy War, the Seraphim and their allies blamed her for God’s disappearance and the leaving of the Archangels and banished her from Heaven. She is the wife of the Prince of Hell, Bael, and the mother of Liliana. She is the main antagonist of the Heavenly Fall Arc. History WIP Appearance Metatron has been described as one of the most beautiful angels in Heaven. She has a slender, but curvy figure. Metatron possesses waist-length silver hair and her bangs cover her right eye. Her eyes are bright, cobalt blue that turns into a bright amber orange when using her powers. In this form, she has six massive white wings. In the past, Metatron in her human form looked much like how she currently looks. She had short red hair. With all the Tablets, her eyes turn into a bright orange-gold with a triskelion symbol. In her true form, she is a massive humanoid being. She has twelve wings and a bright light that covers her face. Personality Out of all the Seraphim, Metatron was considered to be the most gentle of all of them. She did not like to fight others and preferred to talk through her problems and differences with others. Unlike her fellow siblings/Seraphim, she was humble in contrast to most of them who saw themselves as superior to humans and their fellow angels. Furthermore, Metatron admired humans who used the gift of free will and saw their stories as their greatest creations. This was one of the driving factors as to why she argued against God over his passive stance and convinced him to stand up for Creation. Metatron appeared as kind and benevolent often aiding humans with her powers such as healing them and even granting them an extended lifespan and youth in exchange for a good story. However, Metatron is very wary in dealing with angels or beings she hasn’t met before. She was known as intelligent and logical proving herself as an effective leader of the Seraphim and a small group of village healers. Metatron has become bitter and vengeful over the years. All of this stemmed from the betrayal of the angels in Heaven such as casting her out and selling her location out to Azazel. Upon meeting Cassiel and Anael, she manipulated them into helping her with her goal: casting all the angels from Heaven. After she did that, Metatron decided to cement her place as the ruler of Heaven and Creation. She has shown herself to be manipulative as she manipulated several of her followers into sacrificing themselves to turn the other angels against the Grigori Twins. However, Metatron has displayed fairness as she traded Cassiel to Eden Squad for Ezekiel. After attaining all the Words of God, Metatron became consumed by her power and became arrogant believing herself to be the new God. She also became merciless and cruel taking out her opponents swiftly and sometimes slowly. It was her arrogance, along with her feelings for Bael, that became her downfall. After her defeat, Metatron spent time in Heaven’s Dungeon. She was pardoned by the new Seraphim after they defended her saying that she was a victim of Zadkiel’s tyranny. This along with many of the younger angels supporting her made her repentant saying that she will help Heaven return to what it was. With their support and Bael, Metatron reverted to her gentle, kind personality. Not long after, she was reinstated as Queen Regent of Heaven. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Weight: Classified Height: 5'9 Likes: Bael, Writing, Reading Dislikes: Azazel, Zadkiel Eye Color: Blue, Amber-Orange Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Writing, Cooking Martial Status: Married to Bael Status: Alive Affiliation: Heaven Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A|'High 1-B' with all Six Akashic Tablets Name: Metatron, God, X, Lesser Tetragrammaton, The Unofficial Archangel, The Strongest Angel, Princess of Heaven, Queen of Heaven Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: Angel, Seraph, Scribe| "God" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, BFR, Telepathy, Acausality (Type 1), Flight, Dream Walking, Light Manipulation , Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Heaven Lordship (As the Queen of Heaven, Metatron has control over Heaven.), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Granted Longevity to those who could get her stories or information), Power Removal (Removed the Longevity of a Native American who demanded immortality from her), Shapeshifting, Master Medic, Master Hand to Hand Combatant (Metatron has immense close quarters skills being able to single handedly fight four Grigori at once unarmed.), Master Swordswoman, Magic (Cast a spell that banished the angels and closed Heaven), Resistance to Angelic Weaknesses and Holy Fire, Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction |-|With all Six Akashic Tablets= All previous powers drastically enhanced (While empowered by the Words of God, Death mentioned that Metatron at full power was equal to the power of the Cosmic Gods, the Leviathan Titans, and Adam and Eve. Eternity mentioned that she now had the power to unmake all of Creation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (With the Words of God, Metatron was able to alter the perception of all the angels cast out of Heaven into picking sides.), Plot Manipulation (Wrote out events as if she was writing a book), Immortality (Types 1,3,5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Nigh-Invulnerability, Immunity to Angelic Weaknesses, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Metatron is hailed as the strongest Seraph in Heaven. Lilith and Bael were wary of fighting her. Her entry in the Holy War was feared by the Demons. Overpowered Cassiel, Anael, Sariel, and Ithariel at the same time.)| High Hyperverse Level+ (Equal to or possibly greater in power than the Cosmic Gods, Adam, Eve, and the Leviathan Titans. Harmed Eternity and Infinity with a flick of her wrist. Defeated Abyss and War. With the power of all the Tablets, Metatron was able to manipulate and control all of Creation easily rewriting and altering the very nature of Creation. Death mentioned that Metatron was approaching the power of Adam and Eve. Eternity stated that she had the power to unmake Creation if she wished it so.) Speed: FTL with Massively FTL reactions (Could circle the Earth before her image leaves your eye. Attacks reached the edge of the solar system in a few seconds.)|'Immeasurable' Lifting Strength: Class Z| Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+| High Hyperversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+| High Hyperverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Interplanetary| Multiversal+| High Hyperversal while Empowered by Word of God Standard Equipment: *Light of Pact: A sword wielded by Metatron. It can transform into a blade of pure Light capable of cutting an entire star in two easily. The sword’s form can be altered at will while in its deployed form. *The Demon Tablet (Formerly): A tablet containing information on demons. Contains a spell to seal Hell. Grants one immense power. With the other tablets, they can grant powers like that of God. *The Leviathan Tablet (Formerly): A tablet containing information on the Leviathans. Contains the only method for others to be able to kill a Leviathan. With the other tablets, they can grant powers like that of God. *Angel Tablet (Formerly): A tablet containing information on the angels. Contains a spell to seal Heaven and cast out the Angels. Grants one immense power. With the other tablets, they can grant powers like that of God. *Human Tablet (Formerly): A Tablet containing information on Humans. Grants one immense power. With the other tablets, they can grant powers like God. *Phantasmal Tablet (Formerly): A Tablet containing information on the Phantasmal Races. Grants one immense power. With the other tablets, they can grant powers like God. *Genesis Tablet (Formerly): A Tablet containing the blueprints and secrets of the events of Creation. It grants immense power. With the other tablets, they can grant powers like God. Intelligence: Immensely High (Contained immense levels of knowledge. Began plotting the downfall of Heaven immediately after meeting Castiel and Anariel. She was able to easily manipulate the hostilities and war amongst the various angelic factions scattered across Creation. Despite being a kind and sisterly angel, Metatron was known by most of the Seraphim as a quality Chessmaster. Knew about the existence of AYIN. Thought of as a nigh-omniscient being.) Weaknesses: Angelic Weapons and Warding, Higher Level Beings|None Notable Key: Base Metatron| Akashic Tablet Empowered Metatron Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Angels Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Magic Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Plot Users Category:Invulnerability Users